A transmission device for generating a stroke motion and/or reciprocating motion of an insert tool of a hand-held power tool, having at least one link unit, for generating the stroke motion, which comprises at least one output element having at least one contact surface that is disposed, at least partially, on the at least one output element, and at least one link element, which acts in combination with the at least one output element via the at least one contact surface, has already been proposed.